


PlayCo Armgirl

by Lick_Slick_V



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Circle Jerk, Cum Inside, Cum on body, F/F, Group Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Public Sex, Table Sex, Trans Hana "D.Va" Song, Trans Mei-Ling Zhou, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, arm-wrestling, cum on face, from behind, it gets pretty cummy, wagering sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lick_Slick_V/pseuds/Lick_Slick_V
Summary: Night out with the Ladies of Overwatch soon leads to Zarya dominating the team in Arm Wrestling. D.Va then challenges Zarya to a match, and to make things interesting the loser gets fuck by the winner. How could this ever go awry?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing Tuesday, another fic! This time I'm changing it up with some Overwatch smut~
> 
> Be sure to follow lickslickv.tumblr.com for updates and info on upcoming fics and previous fics as well!
> 
> -V

Slam! The table rattled as Zarya put Pharah’s hand into the vanier tabletop. The rest of the girl’s from Overwatch whooped and hollered at another one of Zarya’s arm wrestling victories, to which D.Va was less than impressing.

“That proves it then, no one is stronger than I!” Zarya boasted, flexing her large, tattooed arm.

“Well you’ve certainly beaten everyone here!” Tracer piped up. D.va brow steadily furrowed as everyone cheered Zarya’s ‘victories’.

She couldn’t handle it anymore and bursted out, “You've never challenged me!” as she slammed her hands into the table.

“Ha!” Zarya scoffed, “No offence, Hana, but you are not really… big enough to take me on.” 

“Oh yeah? If I’m so easy, then prove it! Let’s put this to rest if you really think you’re all that!” D.va jeered. Zarya brushed the girl off with a wave of her hand. “Not worth the time. Where is the fun of beating someone so small?”   
“If you want to make things interesting, I can make them interesting…”

“Oh? Now how do you plan on doing that, little bird?” Zarya asked looking mildly interested.

“I’m thinking we have a bet!” D.Va offered, a devilish grin covering her face. “If I win, well when I win, I want my prize to be you.”   
“Well what will happen when *I* win?” The large woman questioned.  
“I mean, that won’t happen, but let’s just say that I will be your prize” D.Va said gesturing to herself.  
“So basically we arm wrestle for sex, but no matter the outcome we end up having sex?” Zarya looked skeptical, “no deal.” and she ended the discussion.   
“Oh what? Don’t tell me… you’re chicken?!” Hana gasped.  
“No one compares me to poultry!” Zarya snarled, slamming her fist on the table again.  
“Then prove it you chicken!”  
Hana had gotten the better of Zarya, who was quite red in the face at this point. “Fine, we square up.”

Zarya’s elbow fell to the table with a commanding thud as she readied herself for the test of strength. The smaller woman could only smirk as she joined her hand with Zarya’s, knowing the Russian had fallen for her trap.

A tiny hand loosely gripped around the far larger one, and just as they were about to start Hana readjusted her grip. Her fingers cascaded over Zarya’s hand and just as they started Hana had already put Zarya’s hand into the table.

The only thing that could be heard after the thud of Zarya’s hand was the clatter of the silverware on the table. The rest of the squad stared at the scene in silence, no one quite believing in had happened except her Hana who still have her shit eating grin.

Tracer spoke up, “Did she ju-”   
“I think she did.” Phara added, cutting her off. And all at once the whole table erupted in a harmonic, “OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

Tracer was on Zarya’s back, shaking the Russian’s body, Hana just looked like a smug shit as Sombra was raining money on the girl, most pounded the table, and Symmetra was in shock falling over in front of the table continuing the “OH” with the rest of the group.

Zarya’s face was as a lobster red, hard to tell if it was from anger, embarrassment, or a fine tuned mix of both (probably both). Her fist was still clenched where it had been put down. 

“Again.” She spoke, hushed and foreboding.   
“Huh? What was that?” Hana replied with a cocked head.

“Again…”

“Fine, your loss.” The Korean woman replied with a shrug.

The two women locked eyes again, their hands clenched against each other. Tracer released their hands and the test of strength began!

Zarya’s muscles flexed, her full energy being driven into Hana’s hand, gunning to put it through the table. And yet… her hand remained unmoved. All her work, all the muscles and it couldn’t do anything to the arm of this scrawny girl. Everyone was shocked, looking in awe as Zarya strained and D.Va just yawned.

“Pretty gay that you just want to hold my hand like this.” Hana mocked while Zarya was staring holes into her opponent, nearly about to pop a vein. 

“That *huff* is not my intention here.”

“Oh! Well then I’m bored now.” She pouted before slamming the massive hand into the table as easy as the first time she won. 

 

Everyone lost their shit again.

 

“Boy! How do you do it, love?!” Tracer asked

Pharah joined in the excitement asking, “Yes, tell me your training technique!”

Hana just smirked and clenched her fist, “It’s all from playing video games!”

While Hana continued to flex and show off to the small crowd of women that were cheering for her, Zarya was despondent. SHe felt her soul leaving her body as she stared off into space. She couldn’t even hear it when Mercy was calling her name until the doctor was waving her hand infront of her zoned out face.

Just like that Zarya snapped back to reality, her rage coming with.   
“You!” She called, pointing out D.Va, “We go again.”

The small woman just yawned and stretched.

“I don’t know - last round was pretty boring. Besides I’ve already won twice, at this point you owe me double the sex.” She said with a chuckle.

“I said, we go again.” The buff woman said as she placed her elbow back on the table. 

Hana just crossed her arms, “Oh no. We’re not doing this again just cause you say so. Unless…” she added with a hum.    


“Unless…?” Tracer added with a quizzical mark, “Unless we up the stakes!” D.Va replied.   


“How so?” Zarya asked, crossing her arms.   


“Well you’ve already lost twice, so we’re fucking anyways, I think that if I win this one then I get to fuck you. Right here, right now. In front of the whole squad.” Hana cackled, knowing full well that she would win this one like all the previous ones. Yet for whatever reason Zarya thought that this was still her game that she was playing. 

“Tsk. Fine. We play by your stupid rules, but if I win then it is you who will be getting fucked, deal?”

“Deal! Now ready up and lose!”

The two women once again placed their elbows down onto the table. Zarya looked intense, far more intense than she had in the previous matches, and it was this that caught Hana off guard. It looked like pure energy and might was radiating off of her body, a red aura like she was channeling all she had, all she believed in into this one match. 

Hana gave a deep gulp as shed gripped the other woman’s hand. The pink haired woman just licked her lips, prepared to taste sweet victory and to be on top again. All the small woman saw in Zarya’s eye was that of a demon, hungry for revenge. “Aaaaand go!” with Tracer’s the two women began. 

Neither arm moved one way or the other as the two looked fiercely into each other’s eyes. But then Zarya’s hand started to overcome Hana’s! The crowd was in shock, seeing the small girl’s hand who had once been two round undefeated without a fight start to move, it was unexpected. Zarya just had a glint in her eye as she was so close to winning, her aura growing far larger as she growled as her hand drove D.Va’s hand closer and closer to the table. 

Just as Hana was about to lose, Zarya looked over her face. She, she wasn’t showing any emotion. No strain of trying, no fear of losing. It struck the Russian as odd. And then… a smirk shot across Hana’s face. “Game over~” she chirped and with one swift, sudden movement slammed the buff woman’s hand all the way over to the other side, and drove it straight through the table!

The whole crowd of women erupted in shocked cheers once again giving their best “OoooooooooOOO!” as Hana stood up on the table and was crotch chopping into Zarya’s face with an evil grin.

Raising her hand out of the hole in the table Zarya looked up at Hana with her brow furrowed, “You cheated.”

“Me? Cheat? Never…” The smug girl cooed while standing over the accuser. “Besides you know what cheating would do to my gamer cred.”

“There is no-other-way. No way, for a pipsqueak like you to have bested me so many times in a test of strength.”

“Well I did so deal with it and get naked, we have some deals to settle up. Or are you going to be a chicken and back out now?” hana teased.

“Hah! I never back down from a bet. Do your worst cheater.” Zarya growled while standing up from the table. All the ladies in the room had their eyes glued to her figure as her hands gracefully undid the button of her cut off shorts. The denim was dropped, leaving Zarya in just her baseball t and a pair of pink, lace panties which she quickly dropped as well. They ran across the curvature of the Russian’s thick ass and fell to the floor. 

Everyone that was in the booth had not gotten up to stand behind the bent over Zarya and peep the show. The buff woman was beyond exposed as she leaned on the table, a pink blush coming over her face as her pussy was being viewed by the team. 

“Heh, You’re quite the prize, Zarya” Hana remarked with a joyous laugh. Her hand reached between Zarya’s thighs, running a finger over Zarya’s wet folds, teasing the larger woman with just subtle touches. Her fingers gently left the woman’s pussy as she reared her wet hand back and brought it down on that sweet, thick ass. Its clap rang out in the bar as the silent crowd just stood by and watched the erotic display.

Zarya didn’t grunt, wouldn’t give her the pleasure of it, but she couldn’t stop the red mark of D.Va’s hand from forming on her plump ass. The Korean woman just left another smack of her other ass cheek, trying to get some kind of reaction from Zarya. 

“How does that feel, my prize?” Hana cooed her face beaming with delight and power as she rubbed the other woman’s sore ass. Zarya gave no reply, she just remained bent over, her breath now growing heavy. 

“I asked…” Hana smacked her ass again, “How does it feel?” getting frustrated as Zarya was holding back from the satisfaction. Hana continued to spank the woman’s ass as it grew a deeper red, each one making it harder and harder for Zarya to hold back. Eventually with one last slap D.Va got the moan from Zarya that she had been wanting as the large woman shuttered out a single, “G-good…”

Hana just chuckled as she ran her hand over the other woman’s red ass. “Good!” She said, but pauses a moment looking a bit worried. She leaned in and whispered to Zarya, “You’re enjoying this too right? I’m sorry if I’m being too mean.”

“Hah, don’t worry. I wouldn’t have agreed if I didn’t want this too” Zarya replied turning back to shoot Hana a devious smile.

This calmed Hana who’s playful, malicious look returned to her face as she licked her lips, “Excellent, we shall continue then!” and as she was saying this she was sliding her fingers along Zarya’s pussy. She felt her fingers grow wet again with the other woman’s juices, the buff body shudder at the gentle little sensations, only to push two of her slender fingers deep into Zarya. 

Feeling herself slipped into like this made the large woman grip to the table she was bent over. Hana began to draw her fingers of out the larger woman’s slit before she slid them back in. Fingering fucking the woman Hana could feel Zarya grip around her fingers as they moved. With each thrust Hana picked up speed to the point that her hand was slamming into Zarya, the whole table rattled with each of the smaller woman’s thrusts.

Zarya was unable to hold her voice as moans began to pour out with each of Hana’s dives into the larger woman. The rest of the women on the team just watched, feeling their arousal rise as they watched the two act so lewdly. Each quickly found themselves with her hands down their pants as they started to play with themselves to the pornographic scene before them.

Hana could feel the sexual energy in the room as it started to get her excited as well. Her cock started to throb against the silk texture of her panties as she kept fingering Zarya, her own excitement fueling her vigor of which she fucked the woman. She reached under her dress and quickly dropped her panties, her cock tenting under the soft fabric of her dress. Hana quickly began to stroke herself as she felt her body reacting to Zarya’s moans.

Pulling out her fingers Hana could see they were coated with the other woman’s juices. She licked them clean as she moved a stool over behind Zarya and stood up on it so that she could get into position behind the bent over Zarya. 

With her stiff dick in her hand, Hana started to slid the tip of it along Zarya’s slit. She felt the juices start to collect along her cock making it all the smoother as she slid into Zarya’s raw pussy. Both women gasped as the smaller woman pushed her dick deeper into Zarya. Hana could feel the other woman’s firm ass against her as she has pushed as deep as she could into her. Taking a moment to collect herself, Hana let out a heavenly sigh before she pulled her hips back out with a satisfied grin. 

Before remarking, “So does my prize know just how good she feels?” Hana gave a swat of the woman’s ass, “It’s going to be a please-” She trusts back into the woman, “Filling you.” With a confident grip of the russian’s hips Hana started to pick up speed, thrusting in and out of the other woman. Hana let out a gasp and a whimper as she could feel Zarya started to tighten around her cock. Both women were racing closer to orgams as they fuck, the thrust picking up and there sensations alight due to the moans and gasps of the women behind them. They watched as they saw D.Va’s slender hips slamming into Zarya, the table shaking as they two fucked in the open, each woman getting more excited as they witnessed all of this. 

A loud moan could be heard from behind the two fucking. This moan belonged to Symetra who was the first of the observers to cum. Her girl cum had already started to trickle down her thigh and to the floor as her fingers left a mess of her pussy.

“Don’t go wasting your cum on the floor.” Hana called back, not skipping a thrust, “We’ve got a pretty lady here who could use a good coating. “ She snickered as she gave Zarya’s ass another good slap as the ladies all started to circle around the pink haired woman.

With many murmurs of joy the many women began stripping their bottoms as they approached, and the once spectators were now participants in a good ol’ circle jerk. Tracer cozied up next to the panting, trusting Hana and kissed along her neck as se raised the smaller woman’s shirt and exposed her supple breasts. The rest of the ladies gazed at the scene and were either rubbing their cocks or teasing their clits  excited to absolutely cover the loser in cum.

There was another cry of pleasure to join Zarya’s that came from Mie. The pink haired woman looked up just in time to see the chubby girl’s cock staring her in the face. Mie’s breaths were short as she started to cum, her cock throbbing and with each throb she sent a thick, white rope of cum right into Zarya’s face. Zarya licked her lips once Mie was finished, and even though Mie might be a pick shot, Hana wasn’t. She was going even harder into Zarya, wanting so bad to cum in the Russian’s tight hole. 

D.Va was certainly trying her best to get as deep into her as she could, savoring each thrust as she had left knowing that she was getting even closer. Sombra was definitely not helping things as she had taken to teasing Hana’s breasts. The bar was nothing but moans of lust and depravity at this point as each woman was either playing with another one and themselves or just getting ready to cum all over Zarya.

What had started as a simple sex based arm-wrestling gamble had turned into an all out bar orgy! Zarya was having a hard time holding back, she wasn’t expecting to last much longer. Her moans - sultury and deep - were growing louder but she couldn’t cum before Hana. She didn’t need yet another loss. Zarya just bit her lip and held off as Pharah proceeded to cum, and  squirt, all over her face while the rest of the women were all about to join them. Being on the receiving end of the cum of so many women was definitely not helping Zarya’s endurance, but for her benefit watching all of this wasn’t helping D.Va either.

It wasn’t long before Zarya’s pussy was just too much for Hana who gave one last sturdy slam into the other woman. The stool almost rocked out from underneath her as she gave her last cry of pleasure as she started to climax. The Koren woman started to feel herself throb and cum inside of Zarya. Her gasps and moans rang out as her hips continued to move as she shot her cum deep into the other woman, some of it started to leak out as her hips continued to thrust. 

Slowly cum trickled down Zarya’s thigh as they were jostled with each of Hana’s thrusts. Her voice was soft and shaky as she pulled out of Zarya, a glob of cum following after her. D.Va rubbed Zarya’s ass as she saw her panting still as the rest of the women all start to take their turns cumming as well. Each woman added their juices to Zarya’s face and body until she was white and wet with the variety of girl cum provided by the team. Each of whom enjoyed taking part of the friendly circle jerk. 

As she tried to catch her breath Zarya klicked the cum from her lips and turned towards Hana. 

“T-tell me. How could you be that much stronger than me?” She asked. Hana just looked at her and smirked. 

“Well… if you wanna know so bad I might as well show you!” and with that the smaller woman rolled back her sleeve. This revealed a thin, metallic exoskeleton encased around her right arm. 

“It’s a PlayCo Armboy, ‘guaranteed’ to let you beat anyone in an arm wrestle.” She started to snicker as Zarya became enraged, “So you are a dirty, little cheater then!” and was about to lurch at the smaller woman, when Mercy stepped in between them. 

“Now, now let’s not get too hasty. I mean it was all in good fun wasn’t it? Plus I’m sure we all had a good time afterword.” the nurse had said trying to stop any fights from breaking out. Tracer had come up behind the pair and agreed, “Yeah, now why don’t we all get cleaned up and we can head on back to base.” 

With that all the women that had been involved in the rather scandalous event of the night started to get their clothes in order and head out for the night. 

Hana and Zarya had been the last two to leave the bar, seeing as how they had the most to clean up. “Hey.” Hana said approaching the larger woman, “I’m sorry for pulling that kinda rotten stunt.”

“Eh, I understand. You were just trying to have some fun is all.” Zarya replied giving a tired shrug.   


“Friends?” D.Va asked holding out her hand,    


“Friens.” Zarya replied, giving her a shake.   


“Alright I’ll see you back at the base then!” and with that Hana had split from the scene.   


As Zarya tied up her shoes she made her way out of the door when she heard an, ‘ahem’, from behind her. The buff woman turned around to see the owner of the bar who had made the noise, “Your tab miss.” and with that she was given a piece of paper, which unrolled, and unrolled until it reached the floor. “Wait, wait. Why am I with the tab?!” Zarya sputtering for a way out of this.   


“Oh the other girl that was inside of you earlier was the one that said you’d pay.”   


“ HANA!” Zarya shouted feeling her anger boil and her face turn red. “I’m going to get you for this you cheat!” She yelled as she barged out of the bar. Hana, who was still walking back saw the other woman bust out of the doorway. “Welp, looks like that’s my cue to leave!” Hana said as she started to run off into the sunset, Zarya chasing right behind her the whole way back.


End file.
